starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Byyor
=Description= Byyor is a Mid Rim trading hub under the control of the Crimson Empire. The planet itself is an Ecumenopolis with a planet-spanning city known as Byyor City. It is ruled over by a small group of elite families that stem from the first colonists, the most prominent of which is the Yaleris family. The economic divide between the elite families and the numerous working classes is vast. The population is mostly Human, however there are many different species who also live there. The planet has long days and long years which has developed into many employees on Byyor working longer shifts than is the average across the galaxy. However, following the common Byyor assertion that anyone and anything on the planet is for sale if the price is right, there are also several stories of individuals with a head for economics making it rich. =Landmarks= Yaleris Trade Center - The Yaleris Trade Center is an enormous structure that is as large as most cities on other planets. It houses the headquarters for several corporations who have set up shop on Byyor and as such is a hub through which all of Byyor's most important business deals go through. It is owned by the Yaleris family and is one of the key reasons for their dominance over the other elite families. =History= Byyor was first founded in the early days of the Galactic Republic. Thousands of years of development turned the planet into one large city, which was ruled over by a few elite families. Byyor remained an important part of the Galactic Republic until the start of the Clone Wars, when it declared independence from all factions. This proved to be a mistake. Even though it managed to avoid being attacked by either side, it fell in prominence due to not having a connection to any major governing body and therefore didn't appeal to many legitimate businesses. Suffering economically, though too proud to admit making a mistake, Byyor struggled throughout the rise of the Galactic Empire. Much of the burden fell to the already abused working classes of the planet who soon began to revolt against the elite families. Although they were able to quell the trouble at first, the revolts began to pick up steam until it looked as though the entire system might collapse into anarchy. It was then that Byyor was unexpectedly saved by the Cylon Imperium, who managed to restore order in a fairly short amount of time. Through the Imperium, Byyor found a way to escape its troubles and still salvage its pride. After the last of the revolts were eliminated, the planet formally joined on as a member world of the Imperium. With the strength of the Cylon Imperium to back it, Byyor quickly became a financial powerhouse again and proved itself to be one of the most influential planets in the Imperium. It would remain so until the Cylon Imperium was unexpectedly assaulted by Darth Trayus and the Shadow Imperium. Initially pledging its support to the Cylon cause with a secret weapon known as the Byyor Command, Byyor’s plans fell to ruin after the Byyor Command was taken over by the Darksider known as Sivter, who then used it to challenge Trayus. When the Cylon Imperium collapsed soon afterwards, Byyor decided to avoid making the same mistake it had during the Clone Wars and pledged its full support to Darth Trayus and his new Crimson Empire. Category:Mid Rim planetsCategory:Cylon ImperiumCategory:Crimson EmpireCategory:Halomek